halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
HELLO hello ummm i would like to talk to you about your rollplay page.--Spartan-759 23:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No Chat LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! ;-) Nice to hear from you too :) Guess I'll have to let you know too whenever I make my glorious come-back. Speaking of which, if I get around to it, I'm also hoping to do some updating and streamlining of the stuff I want to keep (probably gonna interconnect the articles more and cut off the unnecessary "fat"). If I do, I'd like to run some if by you, just in case it affects some of your articles too. Still, this isn't a guarantee that I'm back ;) Matt-256 22:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) MONKIES! SotF SotF again SotF yet again Funnily Enough... Re:Le Gasp GENOME possibilities hi lomi, i saw u reverted me, without giving a reson at all in the summery , or on any talk , like you should have done , so i have done wat u should have and discussed the issue here, instead of just undoing it like u did, starting a edit war which,is exactly what ur actions encuraged. i remved the copyright info cos it was WRONG. grizzlei released it tinto the public domain. the pic is belongs to 343 industries, NOT him, so he CANNOT say he realeases its copyright- ITS NOT HIS PROPETY TO DO THAT. thats why i did my edit. so, do u have a reason for reverting my edit? no, or you wud of left a summery. good faith? out the window i guess. thanks 4 ur time Barb Spider Re:Got ye a video Your next post No Worries! Hey can you delete my profile? I don't want to piss off anyone anymore? Please delete my profile.--B1blancer2 04:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) NCF or Unrealistic? NCF Remove Good Evening LOMI, I would like to ask if you could remove the NCF template from The Second Battle Of Harvest, as I have made it canon friendly.--B1blancer2 03:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) A Gift For You Godzilla. Putting on shades. That is all. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I thought you'd like it! :D Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 02:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I saw that Hello LOMI, and I ask if you could look over the M4A5 Rifle page and remove the NCF template if it is now suitable?--B1blancer2 01:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sup Hey LOMI, can you read my page Terran Rebellion to make sure it isn't totally NCF. A quick note: the rebels can equip themselves so well because they have money from supporters on Earth and fake charities.--B1blancer2 (talk) 05:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Rebranding Re:MediaWiki Good Articles I'd like to get in contact with you and talk to you about a few things. I'm currently working on a Halo Lore video series for Youtube and I'm gathering all the resources and info i can. Your PRecursors (necros) article is pure fiction correct? And not based off of any speculation or assumptions that you've made. Also the art used to show and describe there civilzation. Do you believe for this to be similar to what actual forerunner cities might have looked like? Get in contact with me at my email as i rarely check this. sdge404@gmail.com mark your subject, Precursors. 3GunsDown (talk) 21:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Scout, 3GunsDown Annual Awards New GA nomination Er... SotF Signature Help Spring cleaning SotF Guess who's kinda sorta alive? Before you get your hopes up - I'm still not sure I'm coming back for real this time. However, I did write some Ares Logs entries that I decided to put up on the site. At the end of the last one, I wrote about Sienna Team consisting of Laz, Rachel, Balduin and your class IIs, Darcy & Silvie. I think we brought this up as a potential solution during my last planned "comeback", but I'd still like to check if this is still okay with you. Hope you're well. Matt-256 (talk) 20:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. And it's good to hear from you :) Matt-256 (talk) 20:30, July 7, 2013 (UTC) We want you Mass Effect Fanpedia wants you to be are parthners by promoting us while, we promote you. All you have to do is make a link to our cite that also shows the name of our cite on our front page. If you respond and say you agree to your terms the same will be done on your wiki. --General B.H. (talk) 11:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm new. I just joined and i'm completely confused, could you point me in the right way plz? Sahron (talk) 22:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Something you might find (somewhat) interesting Realize you may not even be around anymore, but if you ever have a lot of free time on your hands and an urge to read something on this site, I thought I might as well link you to my (somewhat) serious attempt to merge the Canon, Necros, Labyrinth/VORAUSSICHT and Mativerses into one 'verse. Hope to hear from you again :) Matt-256 (talk) 22:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean "insane" in a good way, or a bad way? ;) Besides, you should've seen what it looked like when I was writing it like a timeline and also tried to include The Saulosian Campaign and stuff from your "Finish This Fight" story (that is, the various species/factions from Baccus' universe and the Arctic IV Alliance that you had listed as Precursor client species in that story). Speaking of Precursors, I also had a few paragraphs detailing the Necrosverse Precursors' (IE, the ones you wrote) transition from Forerunner-like technology (the various installations and artifacts you created, like The Beacon) to neural physics-powered technology (what they used according to the Forerunner trilogy) being due to employing neural physics-based science to absorb the Hydra (convincing them neural physics was the way of the future), which in turn made them giant assholes (the hydra subconsciously affecting their behavior), in turn resulting in the Forerunners defeating them (thanks to weapons which would inspire the Halo array, which as was learned in the FT was one of the few things that could destroy Precursor technology), and finally caused the Precursor-powder to become defective and parasitic. I removed those because they really didn't feel very relevant and in some ways felt too absurd - don't really know why, but perhaps you can tell? Totally get and sympathize with the difficulty of writing stories (you've probably noticed I have more than a few incomplete stories, myself). I hope you catch a lucky break, though :) Good to hear from you, as always. Matt-256 (talk) 15:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I suppose I could read up on TSC and work on incorporating it, and put the FTF stuff back in (I should probably give the Arctic IV Alliance another read first, though). I'm not that fond of Baccus' creations though - the more I think about his "Baccusverse", the more it just seems like a bastard offspring of the Necrosverse. Although, you didn't really go into great detail whether they were different in the FTF-verse somehow - perhaps I could have some leeway in making some small changes to make them more intriguing? Though come to think of it, what about the Bujkowe? I'm fairly certain you had listed them as a Precursor ally in FTF, but in TSC they're native to the milky way and at war with the Saulosians. If that's the case, that could be tricky to work around - unless we just make it so the Precursors took some Bujkowe with them when they left the Milky Way, just as they brought some humans (I'm assuming that's what the Astuto and Sagacious Jurisdiction of Terra were - human subspecies?). And you're right about a timeline. I'll see if I put one together sometime soon-ish. Hoping to see you around too :) Matt-256 (talk) 23:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, I wasn't saying I didn't like the Arctiv IV Alliance - I meant I didn't know enough about them. I've only given their articles passing glances before, and I unfortunately never got involved with Kingdom of Broken Hearts (S501 tells me it was perhaps the most fun of the old RPs). And it's more because the universe Bac created is so fundamentally similar to the Necrosverse - having the species he created as client species to the Precursors could actually be interesting, now that I think about it. Either way I'll try to get it done soon. Or maybe after I've finished writing that Acolytes of Devotion-article just sitting incomplete amongst my many word docs. Or that Cassandra rewrite. Or some Leonidan-related stuff - arrgh! I've been gone too long, so much to do :/ Jk, I'll be fine :) Though speaking of Leonidans... I looked up a little on the Battle of Thermopylae to see if I could find anything on the "Leonidans" we named our loveable spartans after (hey, I'm fond of history, ok!). And to be honest - I think you might have misremembered things a little when you first talked about Leonidans and referenced them in our article, because there really doesn't seem to have existed any kind of group, faction or nationality known as "Leonidans" at all, or at least not around the time of the spartans' last stand. There were other greeks there than spartans, but they were Thespians (from Thespiae) and Thebans (from Thebes), not Leonidans. Now, I'm not saying we should change the name of our Leonidans (after all, the alternate name of "Project LEONIDAS" that we introduced later means referring to our spartans as "Leonidans" still makes perfect sense regardless), I just think maybe we should remove/alter the paragraph under the "Behind the scenes" heading where it talks about the historical leonidans we based the article on. Just wanted to bring this to your attention, since you were the one who came up with the article's name (or at least I think it was you...). Cheers Matt-256 (talk) 21:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Clean-up I can certainly do so. In what manner should I point them out to you? (tag, list, etc.) Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Retired? Wikizilla misses you... I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Redirects My apologies for the reverts. It appears my understanding of the requirements for deleting redirects was incorrect. Additionally, Sona had informed me that namespaced pages were under no circumstances to be edited; clearly, given recent changes, this understanding was incorrect as well. Again, my apologies for the unjustified revisions. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC) hello i'm am new here but was wondering if i could join Zeal of Damnation as UNSC sorry forgot to sign for the last one but could i join your Zeal of Damnation as UNSC--Shadowolf213 (talk) 13:38, December 4, 2013 (UTC)shadowolf dam thats sucks. i would make one but it seems too confusing for me as i'm not that great with all the formatting stuff but hey i'm good at acting Dekd Nok Re:Type thing Come back! What? God no! I created that article at least 3 years ago now before I even registered. There's no way that could be copied. As far as I know there was a Prophet of Generosity but that has nothing to do with Pikapi, and neither does mine. EdwardChap (talk) 23:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC) No, no. I've no use for it anymore. As for the universe, I was moving it from a former project of mine to my own FTF. EdwardChap (talk) 11:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Image Inquiry RE: Image Inquiry Can I ask why exactly you removed the picture of Shield World Tython? Nicktc 14:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) --TheLuis114 (talk) 02:10, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry! Still trying to figure this whole thing out. Thanks for the help though! I'll try to avoid that next time. ---- Hey LOMI, I have a question? In my Garrett-114 page, I added a picture, however a part of the green background still lunges out on the right side of the picture. I can't seem to resize and fix because the image still contains that annoying green line from the background. Do you know how to correctly add the image to fit the spartan info box completely? --TheLuis114 (talk) 17:04, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thank you very much! And it's okay, I'll try to resize the image later. Thanks a lot for helping out!--TheLuis114 (talk) 02:52, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Peter-B409 Hi I got an email stating that you had renamed the article above. Just wondering. Ken Monaci 22:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Two Things Old Boy Cheers for the help with the tabber, it saves me alot of hassle. Also would you be able to link me a template page for making a signature? Cheers, UNSCBhoy